Realized
by yaoi-serpensortia
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto might be moving away. Does Syaoran Li have the courage to tell her his true feelings, Before it's to late? [OneShot]Revised


Syaoran Li glanced at the sky. Billion stars lit up the night sky. The moon was shining bright that night. Being alone in the park is so peaceful. I wonder what Sakura is doing right now. He thought to himself. Syaoran had been living in Tomoeda for about two years now and been great friends with the people, But there was quite a special bond between a girl named Sakura Kinomoto. Together they capture clow cards with difficult but mange to achieve. There were some moments between them where there was feeling towards each other but hadn't had the courage to tell one another, thinking it would risk there friendship. Suddenly Syaoran was out of his daze in the corner of his eye he saw a girl from a distance running towards him. He looked up at the sky. Meiling Rae stopped in front of him.

"Hi Syaoran, Did u miss me?" Meiling said in a sweet voice then batted her eyes. The boy ignored the voice. He wasn't in the mood. Maybe she'll leave if I just stand still. He thought.

"Hey, Syaoran. Can't u hear me? Oh Syaoran?" Meiling persisted.

Damn she's not getting the hint. Syaoran decided to talk to her. He looked down from the sky, his eye level with Meiling. "Hey Meiling!" Syaoran said in a sarcastic voice.

"So what's new? Why are you by yourself in the park? It's so creepy at night"

"Just wanted to be alone for a while" Well from you that is. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her. There was so much in his mind he had to think about. "I just had to think for a bit"

"I knew it!" Meiling blurted out.

"Knew what?"

"That you think of me. Awe you're so sweet!" Meiling screeched putting her arms around him.

"No. I wasn't thinking of you" Syaoran resisted her arms and moved away. "Have you seen Sakura at all?"

Meiling jaw hit the floor. "Oh I get it" She was getting angry. "You like Kinomoto don't you!" Meiling yelled

"Syaoran, don't lie to me. I can read you like a book! So is it true?"

"What ... What are you talking about?" Syaoran stuttered and blushed.

"How can you like her!" The ravened haired girl screamed. She turned around and stormed off.

"Meiling, Wait!" He tried to yell to Meiling. I didn't mean to make her mad. I didn't even do anything. He thought. He walked home right after, it was getting late. His father was on the porch waiting for him. Syaoran looked quite similar to his father. Tall, brunette and green piercing green eyes.

"Syaoran, where have you been?" His father exclaimed.

"I was at the park" Li answered lazily.

"Can you please tell me first where you are going next time? I was worried about you. By the way a young lady came by and asked for you."

"Sorry father. Oh someone asked for me? Who was it?" exclaimed Syaoran.

"It was that sweet girl; I can't seem to remember her name. It was sakurine or sakerina I'm not sure. She left a message for you. It's on the table".

Syaoran raced past his father running inside the house like a lighting bolt. Where is it, Where is it. He thought. He bumped into a table. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Syaoran picked it up and went to his room. He read it:

Syaoran Li,

Oh your dad told me that u

went out. Where'd u go?

Anyway I'll just leave short

message. I need to talk to

you. Meet me at the park near

your house tomorrow at noon ok?

buh bai

Love,sakura

Syaoran plopped on top of his bed, still holding the piece of paper in hand. So many questions came to mind. Why did she come by to see me, or why did it say Love and importantly what does she want to talk about? Lost in a train of thoughts, Syaoran fell a sleep.

The afternoon sun shone through a window gleaming down on the boy. Syaoran woke up wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He felt a smooth rectangular piece under his hand. He glanced down. "_Meet me at the park near your house tomorrow at noon ok?_" He looked at his clock on the dresser. It was a quarter past noon. Oh no he thought. I'm late. He got quickly dressed and raced out the door. Syaoran climbed up a hill, he tripped on a rock and rolled all the way down the other side. Syaoran sat up and saw Sakura in the distant. She was waiting on a picnic table. "Thank god she didn't see me fall" He said under his breath. He walked slowly toward Sakura. He quickly blushed realizing she was giggling. Damnit she saw.

"He … Hey Sakura" The boy stuttered.

"Hi Syaoran, umm sit down". They were silent for a moment. Syaoran was getting nervous. Why did Sakura want to talk to me? It was killing him inside. He looked at her. Sakura fidget with her fingers. "Okay the reason why I wanted you to meet me...is because...I'm moving away..." She said softly.

"Oh really, Like a block away, that's Great! I'll even help you move" Syaoran said joyfully. A bit of relief surrounded him.

"You don't understand my dad, Touya and I are moving out of the country. It's because my dad got transfer to a different location and thought it might be best. Oh Syaoran, I don't want to leave my friends and especially I don't want to leave you. You have no idea" Sakura tried to hold back the tears. Whimpers escaped her breath.

Syaoran sat motionless. His world was crashing before him and it hit him hard. Why was this happening now, figuring out she had feeling for me and she's moving away? She was the only one who could truly put a smile on my face when I needed it. You made me complete. He was speechless. He felt horrible.

"Syaoran did u hear me?" Sakura spoke softly. "This is why I kept it a secret for weeks now …I … I didn't know how you would react." She became quiet, but the silent whimpers left her mouth. "… I was afraid to tell you earlier because what we have right now … I don't want it to change" Syaoran didn't answer. Sakura was the first person to talk to me when I first came here and we went thought a lot of tough times capturing cards, but got thru it. She was the one who helped me out. I can't believe she's going to leave me. So many feelings were building inside Syaoran; he couldn't just let her leave. He had to say something.

"You have your friends here. You can't just leave them! You can't leave me!" He shouted. He stormed off in the same direction he came from. Tears started to form.

"Oh ... Syaoran " Sakura said softly. She raced after him and grabbed his arm.

At that moment the boy realized how much he loved her; he stood face to face with her glazing into her eyes.

" … But, nothing will change even if you move into a different universe. You mean so much to me. I know I should have said something earlier. I think about you every second of every day ... I... I love you."

Sakura wiped the tear out of his eyes and pulled him close. Putting her arms around his neck, Her lips were suddenly pressed upon his own.

Sakura's immediately pulled back. His eyes were having a little trouble focusing. His heart thumped so fast that it ached. They went silent again.

"... So what are you going to do, about you and your family moving?" Syaoran whispered. He honestly wished that there was a way that they'll be together.

"I can't do anything. We already planned it. The day that I move is in two days from now." She glanced at her watch and reached forward. "I have to meet Tomoyo and Meiling in a few minutes."

"Oh, I see" Syaoran didn't know to say. "Oh yeah, I think Meiling is mad at me."

"Oh what happened?" Sakura said curiously

"Well it's nothing really, I uhm asked if she seen you around then she went ballistics on me..." Syaoran persisted "...and I haven't seen her at all this morning."

"Oh, Well I have to meet up with them now, so ill talk to you later okay?" She leaned closer and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Bye" Sakura waved, and then walked off.

Syaoran walked home for the time being. At home he sat on his couch thinking about what's going to happen with the two of them. A few hours crept by while Syaoran thought to himself and walking around the house. Then he saw a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up. It said that his father will come home late today. After reading the message, shortly the phone rang. It was Tomoyo.

"Hi Syaoran" Tomoyo said "I heard what happened with you and Sakura. That was so sweet. I just came back from meeting up with her."

"Oh, so what did she tell you? Don't tell me that Sakura told you and Meiling about the mushy stuff that I said. Oh and speaking of Meiling did she tell you that she was mad at me?"

Tomoyo giggled "Yeah she told us the whole thing that happened. It wasn't mushy it at all! It was totally sweet of you to tell her your true feelings. Meiling said that she saw you yesterday at the park. She says that she over reacted or something? She also says that you and Sakura would be a perfect couple."

"She really said that? Oh..." Syaoran went silent "I can't believe that Sakura going to move away"

"I can't believe that either, All of us because so close because of her." Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah … she just told me today about it. Harsh."

Beep Tomoyo's phone interrupted "Hey I have someone on the other line just a second please?"

"Yeah sure" I wonder what Sakura is doing right now. She's probably packing up to move. He felt his heart ache. A few minutes passed by. I wonder what's keeping her.

"Hey! Syaoran. Hey!" Tomoyo repeated. Syaoran got out of his thoughts. "Yes? What?"

"That was Sakura on the other line. I have great news. Sakura isn't moving anymore. Her father was having doubts and he was going to miss living here so he thought that they'll stay. They let him have his old job. Isn't that great Syaoran?" Tomoyo was excited.

Syaoran was over joy. There was so much going through his head. What well he say or do when he sees Sakura?

"Are you there? Well if you are she says that she's going to come by to see you around 8."

"What really, oh man! I have to clean up. I have to go. Thanks for the info Tomoyo talk to you later. Bye."

"No problem. Well, bye"

Syaoran hung up the phone. There was so much to do. I'll buy flowers for her. He got up from the chair and took his jacket from the hanger. He headed for the door. On the way to the shop he saw Meiling walking on the other side of the sidewalk. Li called her over. Meiling looked if there were cars coming from either side then preceded to Syaoran. She looked happy.

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry about going crazy on you the day before. I don't know what has come over me. I guess I was a little jealous because there was nothing there between us, but that all right." She forced a smile." Oh I heard about you and Sakura. So how was it?" Meiling insisted.

"Hey that's all right. Did you know that Sakura isn't moving anymore...? How was what?" He was stunned "Are you talking about … about...the...kiss?"

"Yeah she phoned me earlier, I'm so glad she isn't moving and Yes!" She giggled "Anyhow, so where you heading?"

"Well I'm going to the shop to buy flowers for Sakura when she comes over, have any suggestions to what kind of flower I should get her?" He blushed.

"She loves cherry blooms. She'll like them. Well I have to go, but talk to you soon" She waved then walks across the street.

"Bye" Syaoran kept on walking. Here it is. The flower shop he said to himself. In the store there were all kinds of flowers decorated in the store. Sitting on a shelf in a chilled corner was the last bouquet of cherry blossoms. It bloomed beautifully. It was perfect for Sakura. He picked it up with gentle hands and paid the cashier. The cashier wrapped the flowers. Syaoran picked it up and started to walk home. A tall boy with glasses tapped him on the back. Syaoran jumped up in shock almost dropping the flower in hand. It was Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's boyfriend.

"Hello. I didn't mean to frighten you" Yukito said. "What you up to?"

"Well! I was walking home from the flower shop." Syaoran said shyly.

"Are those for me?" Yukito laughed "You know that I'm going out with Touya" He teased "I'm so glad that he's not leaving. I was just heading over to his house."

"Oh really, Yeah I'm Happy they aren't leaving too. These flowers are for Sakura." Syaoran blushed again "She's coming by my house later...umm by the way what time is it?"

"It's about seven."

"Oh man I have to go! Sorry to run off like this, See you around" Syaoran raced down the street towards his house.

"Bye Syaoran!" Yukito yelled.

When Syaoran got home he took a shower, since he was running around all day. He got dressed and decided to decorate the porch with candles. The time was eight o'clock sharp. Syaoran Li was nervous without a doubt. He went outside and sat on a couch and watched the lights on the cars go by. What were they going to talk about? Does she feel the same way towards him, like he feels about her? So many questions came to mind. Syaoran went into a trance.

"Uh … Hey there" A girl crept around the corner of the steps.

"Ahh" Syaoran yelled "OH hi S... S... Sakura" He stuttered. She was so beautiful, wearing a red dress to match her clips in her hair. "S … Sit down… I have something for you." Syaoran bent down and picked up the wrapped flowers be hide his chair. "I hope you like them"

Sakura unwrapped the gift. "It's beautiful. Cherry Blossoms are my favorite, Thank you" Sakura flushed. She immediately hugged Syaoran then kissed him on the check. His face turned crimson.

"Oh no problem, Meiling actually helped me pick the flowers. I'm so happy that you're not moving away." He said.

"She's so nice, Yeah me too" Sakura giggled. "You know ... Ever since you moved here two years ago I knew somehow there was a special bond between us and I wanted to know more about you. I was so glad that I was chosen to catch the clow cards but that was also a reason for me to get closer to you. You weren't like the others."

"I feel the same way. To tell you the truth if we never had this incident happen we would have never told our feelings to each other." He blushed.

Sakura moved closer to him putting her head on his shoulder. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I thought about you every single day, hoping someday something will happen between us...but I never thought that day would come."

Syaoran Li whispered into her ear. "Life is full of surprises" They both moved closer their lips were pressed upon each other. They both looked up and watched billions of stars twinkle brightly in the night sky.


End file.
